Behind the veil
by enye
Summary: A response to the behind the veil challenge by Padfoot79. SXJ Slash
1. Prologue

Behind the veil  
by  
Enye  
  
AN- This is my first SLASH story, and although it will only be mild SLASH,  
it is slash as in guy-guy stuff. You have all been warned from the start  
and therefore you cannot flame me for this.  
  
This is a response to a challenge that a friend of mine found on the SXJ  
yahoo group, entitled 'behind the veil' by padfoot79.  
  
DISCLAIMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS- All recognisable characters, plots, places  
etc. are not mine, they belong to J K Rowling, the general concept belongs  
to Padfoot79, the plot is mine.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Complete darkness.  
  
Silence so loud it became deafening.  
  
A dark haired man lay perfectly still, arms stiff at his sides. His mind  
was not yet capable of memory or understanding of where he was or how he  
came to be here. The notion of movement seemed impossible, almost as if the  
weight of the world itself was holding him down.  
  
His eyes stung.  
  
His ears burnt.  
  
His mind slowly began breaking through its heavy bonds. Sluggishly he tried  
once more to move, his fingers jerked ever so slightly, the tips revealing  
a cold damp surface, cracked with age. He identified it as once being  
material. Forcing his eyes open, a new panic blossomed within him. Was he  
blind? Or was there nothing to see?  
  
Was this death?  
  
His heart began to race; he tried desperately to summon memories from the  
recesses of his mind. How did he get here?  
  
Time passed, how much or how little of it, the man couldn't tell but he  
soon became aware breathing was becoming increasingly difficult. All of a  
sudden he felt as if he had been plunged into icy water, a freezing  
pressure covering his body, pulling him down.  
  
Finally, the man succumbed to the pull.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The oppressive weight seemed somewhat lessened now. As he slowly regained  
consciousness, he became aware of dim sounds echoing through him. Harsh  
against the deafening silence.  
  
Scrapping, high above his head, perhaps voices too.  
  
Blood oozed from his cracked lips as he opened his mouth to scream out for  
help. Did they know he was here? Were they coming to rescue him?  
  
Frozen from disuse, the man failed to call out. Once again a wave of frozen  
darkness washed over him and he lost consciousness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When consciousness returned once more, a grating sound of metal on wood  
stung his ears. Then there was a gentle tingle of magic and he briefly felt  
as if he were being lifted.  
  
His mind clicked back to life, images of the past rushing before his eyes.  
Death eaters, Voldemort, the traitor.who was out there?  
  
He struggled to move, determined to fight any enemy before him, once  
released from this cold prison.  
  
Another freezing pulse washed across his body, but he wouldn't let himself  
succumb to it. He needed to see, needed to know who and what were beyond  
this prison, needed to know what had happened to.Harry.  
  
'Harry.'  
  
He had to help Harry, he thought desperately.  
  
A crack of burning white light, a mere centimetre wide and at least the  
length of his body forced his eyes tightly shut.  
  
Through his lids he saw red light, burning on his retinas. Until a  
silhouette moved across.  
  
A silhouette of a man.  
  
'My rescuer or my captor?'  
  
After a few moments he forced his eyes open. Struggling against fatigue,  
blinding light and the icy magics that ran through his veins he gazed up at  
the blurred but recognisable profile of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Knowing now that he was safe, James Potter once more gave into the spell.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
NB- in regards to spelling and grammar:  
1. I'm English, therefore English spelling, not American. For  
example: Color=Colour. Mom=Mum. Realize=Realise. Etc.  
2. I am dyslexic, computer corrected and read through several times,  
their will still be mistakes here.  
3. I have no beta; I have issues with being 'marked' due to being the  
dyslexic kid at school. I'm still looking for a friendly beta though who  
won't give me flash backs and nightmares of primary school.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Flames will not stop this story;  
they will merely be used to warm Prongs up! 


	2. Chapter 1

Behind the veil  
  
by  
Enye  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Albus Dumbledore seemed to have taken up residence in the hospital wing, much to Poppy's extreme dismay. After several hours of being glared at for being under the said matrons feet, he had retreated to a far corner of the ward where he had transfigured a bed into a desk and chair. From there he continued both work on order business and his continuous vigil.  
  
His vigil over James potter.  
  
He kept mentally reminding himself of the reality of this situation. As a headmaster, he should of course be passive to his students, yet he could not deny that James, and his son, had a hold over his heart. Presumably, he smiled wryly, why he let them get away with so much rule breaking.  
  
He glanced up, studying the figure on the bed, or what he could see of him at least.  
  
James was covered from neck to toe in thick blankets, all heat charmed. The ward itself was at least three times hotter than it normal, yet the young man still shivered violently.  
  
Young.  
  
Albus paused at that, young. Yes, James was young. He hadn't aged a day since Halloween 1981. That fact had only affirmed the headmaster's suspicions over which spell Voldemort had cast.  
  
Dropping the quill he had been writing with to the desk, Albus silently walked over to the resident patients bed.  
  
So much had happened. He had been overjoyed to learn of James' continued life, not only for himself but for Harry and Remus. But now his mind was troubled. Would Harry accept this? Gaining a Father now so soon after loosing another?  
  
After all, that is what Sirius was, a Father to Harry. In more ways than one. It had come as a shock to say the least when Sirius Black had revealed to him at Grimmauld place the true nature of the relationship between himself, James and Lily.  
  
It seemed now so obvious, the gift of retrospect, Albus mused. Sirius and James had always been so close, brothers the world had assumed. Yet no one saw, no one suspected that there was something behind the surface friendship?  
  
And then there was Lily. Lily Pott.Evans, a wonderful woman but she and James never had anything in common, up until sixth year they didn't even speak to one another. Even then, every other sentence was an insult.  
  
His thoughts returned to Sirius, a man who had suffered Azkaban for twelve years for crimes that were not his. Somehow it was easier to accept that fact when you believed he had felt guilt for the fates of his best friend, his best friends wife and his Godson, rather than the fate of his husband, friend and son.  
  
To suffer so cruelly after losing your soul mate?  
  
A gentle cough bought him from his musing. Albus quickly removed his hand from the former students icy forehead and turned to see Minerva McGonagall standing a little way behind him.  
  
In all his long years of knowing Minerva, he could count the number of times he had seen behind her hard façade on the fingers of his right hand. Although if she visited the hospital wing once more he would have to start using his left hand as well.  
  
Clearing her throat, Minerva said softly, "Remus arrived a few minutes ago. He is waiting for you in your office." She turned quickly and retreated, presumably to gain control over her emotions.  
  
Sighing Albus turned back to James, this would not be an easy conversation. "Wish me luck," he whispered to the unconscious man and with a flurry of purple and green checked robes, he was gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Remus turned quickly as he hared the office door swing open. He began to stand from his seat in front of the roaring fire but a gesture from Professor Dumbledore stopped him.  
  
Relaxing back into the accommodating leather seat, Remus watched his former headmaster and employer with unguarded curiosity. What had been so important Albus had to call him from a mission?  
  
As the headmaster stood before him, Remus flinched; he knew he was under the scrutiny of those unnerving twinkling blue eyes. He also knew he looked terrible.  
  
For twelve long years he had lived in isolation, he had accepted it. It was safe after all. Safe for the would-be-companions, they couldn't be hurt by the wolf. And safe for him, he couldn't be betrayed like he once believed Sirius had.  
  
Sirius.he felt like weeping at the mere thought of him. It had been a miracle when he realised he was innocent. Remus had always had always found letting people close difficult, if not impossible but Sirius had been persistent. Breaking through the walls. He knew Sirius and James were best friends but he had, ever since Sirius had defended him that first day at Kings cross Station, consider Sirius his best friend.  
  
A fellow canine, one who understood him, understood the wolf, the one whose animagus form had play fought and tumbled with and alongside the wolf. In those two short years Sirius was once more a large part of the lycanthropes life, and then he was gone.  
  
He fell.  
  
That was it.  
  
It had taken Remus years before to accept the loss of his pack. Sirius' return had meant so much but to lose him again?  
  
Suddenly there was no point. No one to talk to, to reminisce with, to joke with.to the marauders he had always been free and unguarded, with everyone else he had to hide.  
  
He couldn't bring himself to eat, to sleep, transformations seemed ten times more painful than usual. Moony missed Padfoot.  
  
Glancing at the chair opposite he saw Dumbledore had sat down and was studying him with concerned eyes. Remus took a minute to study him too. His eyes still twinkled, why wasn't he mourning? Didn't he care? He wasn't wearing black, instead purple and green. Purple admittedly was a symbol of mourning and grief but green? New life?  
  
"Is there any point in asking how you are?" Remus started suddenly, realising he was here to talk.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Dumbledore smiled sadly, hand fishing through a pocket he produced a small paper bag. He held it out to Remus in silent offering he shook his head. Sighing, Albus popped what was presumably a sherbet lemon into his mouth.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, for more than a while, until Remus felt fit to burst. Why was Dumbledore doing this? Was he purposely trying to annoy him?  
  
Looking up at the old mans face, Remus realised with a start that, that was indeed what he was attempting.  
  
"You are allowed to grieve Remus, Sirius was your best friend. Nobody expects you to be emotionless, being a werewolf does not remove your rights to feel pain."  
  
Remus Lupin grimaced, that statement hit far to close to the truth. "With all due respect sir, can you please tell me why I'm here?"  
  
Nodding Dumbledore stood, "Let us go for a walk."  
  
The two men seemed to walk aimlessly through the silent school halls. After a short distance and another sherbet lemon Albus spoke.  
  
"A week or so ago, Severus heard a whisper of a rumour at one of the 'meetings'. It seemed Voldemort had, all those years ago, devised some sort of plan the night he went to Godrics hollow. Just in case he failed to kill Harry, something he could later use against him."  
  
Silence lapsed again and Remus began to panic, a weapon to use against Harry? Dumbledore had said it was urgent, was he in trouble?  
  
"Is Harry in immediate danger?"  
  
Dumbledore's lips twitched slightly, his eyes resuming their usual twinkle. "No my boy, no more than usual that is." They paused just before the door to the hospital wing. "You see Remus, once we knew Voldemort's plan we countered it. The 'weapon' is now in our hands."  
  
The headmaster pushed open the hospital wing door. The first thing that hit Remus was the oppressive heat. The second was the unmistakable scent.  
  
His werewolf senses registered a truth his brain couldn't begin to comprehend. Turning he stared dumbly at his old headmaster. Albus smiled, nodding his head in confirmation before gesturing to a bed covered high with blankets.  
  
Turning slowly, Remus began to move towards the bed, his legs leaden and his hands trembling.  
  
He reached the bed and gazed down at the unconscious form of James Potter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thank you for the feedback so far, I really appreciate it.  
  
The Only One You Ever Feared - Thank you.  
  
Jamie L. Fratilla - Thanks a lot.  
  
Squall Morpheus Leonhart - Lol, thank you. My (ex) friend is a member of the group, she told me about this challenge and I thought I'd give it a try. Although she's now in my bad books as she told me that this challenge was from padfoot79 and forgot to mention it was Prongs! grr. Thanks for the review.  
  
Prongs - Oh my God, you reviewed! Thank you so much, it was your story 'running to stand still' that got me hooked on this pairing.  
  
rain-streaked - Thank you, a beta reader is a person that reads through and corrects mistakes. Like a teacher.hence my fear :)  
  
Please review!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	3. Chapter 2

Behind the veil  
  
by  
Enye  
  
.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
.  
  
"Prongs," the old nickname slipped from Remus' lips as his eyes began to blur.  
  
.  
  
This couldn't be real, this had to be a dream any minute now he would wake up in an empty house with an empty life.  
  
.  
  
When he failed to wake up, Remus furiously blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and leant in closer to James. Reaching out a trembling hand, he reverently placed it on his friend's forehead. The touch did nothing to convince the lycanthrope of James' continued life. He was as cold as ice, if it wasn't for the fact he was shaking; Remus would have thought him a corpse.  
  
.  
  
"His temperature is a result of the spell that he was under."  
  
.  
  
Reluctantly, Remus dragged his eyes away from Prongs' form to the headmaster, who now stood on the opposite side of the bed from him.  
  
.  
  
"Spell?"  
  
.  
  
Albus nodded sagely, "A modified stasis spell, altered in such a way we could not tell he still lived."  
  
.  
  
Stasis spell? Remus had heard of them, they were used in the olden days when someone was mortally wounded and medical help was not available. They were cast on people on the very brink of death to hold them in the world of the living long enough to be healed or find cures. Although they were temperamental at best, it was theorised that a truly skilled caster could freeze someone so efficiently that they would age only one second for approximately every five years that pass.  
  
.  
  
He glanced down at James, he hadn't aged. Voldemort had frozen him and let them believe he was dead but for what?  
  
.  
  
The obvious answer.  
  
.  
  
Harry.  
  
.  
  
"He was going to use him. Against Harry?" It was a rhetorical question, Remus knew the answer already. Harry would do anything and everything to have a true family, to have a Father. Especially now that Sirius was.  
  
.  
  
Remus froze, Sirius was gone and now James was back. Hundreds of thoughts screamed through his mind. If they had known earlier, bought James back before, Sirius would have been cleared, he wouldn't have had to stay in the house he hated. He wouldn't have died..  
  
.  
  
James was back.  
  
.  
  
Sirius was gone.  
  
.  
  
"Sirius would have." Remus trailed off but Dumbledore continued. "He would have been overjoyed, more so than you realise. There is something I must explain to you now, every hour James becomes stronger, when he wakes he will need you."  
  
.  
  
Remus nodded, eager to help his friend.  
  
.  
  
Dumbledore began his explanation, "The Stasis spell does not allow for aging, nor does it allow for dreams, James will have no idea of how much time has passed. As far as he will be concerned it is still October thirty- first 1981. The truth will quite obviously come as a shock to him. Now that James is back, Harry will no longer remain with the Dursley's. The two of them will have a lot of getting to know each other, it will most likely be awkward and they will undoubtedly need your help in accepting this situation."  
  
.  
  
Dumbledore paused and once more Remus dragged his eyes away from James. This was definitely not normal behaviour for the headmaster. Very rarely did Albus Dumbledore ever speak like he just did, to the point and precise, normally he left the listener with more questions than they had to begin with. Nor did the defeater of Grindelwald and reinstated order of Merlin first class, ever hesitate over saying something as he was now.  
  
"You see Remus," Albus finally said, "Sirius' death will hit James incredibly hard, as will learning of his time in Azkaban."  
  
.  
  
Remus stared incredulously at Albus, had he gone insane? Of course it would hit James hard! Sirius had been accused of James' murder, he'd been framed by a supposed friend and knowing James he will probably blame himself for not telling anyone of the change of secret keepers. And of course James would be upset over Sirius' death, they were best.  
  
.  
  
"What you don't know Remus," The old wizards voice interrupted his tirade, "Is that James and Sirius were married."  
  
.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
.  
  
I know it's short but I think this is a good place to leave it and I'm not sure which direction to take this in, (see important quiestion). I am going to (hopefully) update this every Wednesday, although depending on what's going on with my life it may be a little delayed.  
  
.  
  
Squall Morpheus Leonhart & Prongs: Lol, thank you for the reviews, you make me smile. I'm off to join the group now!  
  
.  
  
IMPORTANT QUESTION- Um, I had this little daydream and a scene came to my mind and I feel in love with it. It's really cute! Although it won't occur yet it includes some R/S/J. Basically I would like to know whether to keep this with just a Sirius and James pairing or to add Remus as well? Is any one interested or does it make you squick? Please review and tell me.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	4. Chapter 3

Behind the veil  
  
by  
  
Enye  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Excuse me?" Remus stared at the headmaster in disbelief, he couldn't have heard correctly. It didn't make sense. What about Lily? The wedding? Harry? How could it be true?  
  
Albus sighed heavily, whether from tiredness or to stall the explanation Remus wasn't entirely sure.  
  
"The full reason for hiding their relationship is still unknown to me, I'm afraid. Sirius told me that during their fifth year they-"  
  
"Got together?" Remus half stated, half asked incredulously. This was absurd; Sirius and Remus had never been anything more than friends, although.  
  
Again the headmaster sighed, "Come Remus, sit with me." Walking round the bed he placed a hand on the younger mans elbow, to lead him away. However, seeing his reluctant expression at the idea of leaving James' side, Albus conjured two chintz armchairs beside the bed.  
  
Sitting carefully perched on the very edge on the chair, Remus remained as close to the side of his supposedly dead best friend, whilst attempting to sort through his emotions. There were so many questions.  
  
"I.they.I don't understand."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, then began to search through his numerous robe pockets once more. After a few moments he retrieved an object from a concealed pocket located near his left knee. Wordlessly he handed the object to Remus.  
  
The werewolf took the object and examined it. A narrow red leather case lay in his hand, resembling an old book cover, on one side it was embossed with to golden letters; an S curling around the tale of a J.  
  
Opening it with trembling hands, two photographs stared up at him. The first was taken at their graduation, James and Sirius a=had their arms slung around each others shoulders, it was almost identical to a picture that Remus owned, except. They were gazing at each other, undisguised love shinning from their eyes. Happiness and warmth seemed to emanate from the couple.  
  
The second was of Sirius, cradling a newborn Harry within his arms, James standing beside them, arms linked around his friend.husband Remus corrected. Once again love and happiness shone from their eyes but there was something else, pride. Pride of a Father but not only from James, Sirius as well.  
  
He had been so proud, Remus had teased Sirius endlessly about being Harry's Godfather, the way he had treated the tiny baby, spoiling him rotten, always visiting, it was almost as if Harry was his own.  
  
"Sirius told me that they intended to have a few children. They would find different surrogate mothers for each." Albus Dumbledore leant forward and studied the photos with the younger wizard. 'Such tragedy in life and now the lovers could not even be reunited in death.'  
  
"Lily took both of the pictures. She and Sirius were good friends; in your fifth year she became his confidant. I believe that she knew everything. More so than James at one point. Sirius told me that if not for her he and James would have been separated, that she was protecting them. Although from what exactly he was unwilling to say."  
  
Remus stared forward dumbly, what could he say to that? The 'all knowing' Albus Dumbledore seemed to know very little about what had occurred. There were so many questions, why had they lied to everyone, even Dumbledore? The wizarding world was accepting of homosexual relationships and he personal didn't mind, it just came as some what of a shock. And what was it that they needed protection form? Or who? Surely it had to be more than the fact they were auroras and unpopular with the less savoury characters? Even then-  
  
A soft noise drew him from his thoughts, amber eyes met the shocked blue of the headmaster and both wizards pushed themselves up from the chairs to the bedside.  
  
James Potter groaned once more before his eyelids fluttered slowly open.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN- On time, woohoo! Go me!  
  
Sorry its short but I thought this was a good place to leave it. Originally this was going to be the second half of chapter 2 but I wanted to know whether it should be just SxJ or SxJxR before I wrote this part. In regards to that after a lot of pondering and some feedback, this story will remain SxJ (Remus will just have to cope by himself *sniff* I'll have him though! ; ) )  
  
Thank you for the reviews, next chappie will be up next Wednesday, please review and give me suggestions and comments.  
  
In regards to ???? who flamed me, since you aren't reading this but your 'friend' is I hope that they will pass this message on. You are quite possible the most closed minded and prejudice person I have yet heard of, the fact you flamed without reading claming this story to be the worst one you have ever read (see that doesn't even work!) was quite honestly comical. As for me committing suicide over your comments you are quite frankly beneath me and you didn't even have the guts to leave your name. Just to let you know I am part of the SxJ yahoo group where there are about 250 members, each of them received an email containing that flame, hmm 250 people around the world laughing at you.  
  
Lol. I don't mind flames, I won't go on about them like I have with this one, if you dislike my storyline, writing ability or lack thereof, spelling or that general thing, you are welcome to flame as long as you have read the story. Prejudice and homophobic comments will be laughed at and posted.  
  
Phew, happy now! Please review.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	5. Chapter 4

Behind the veil  
  
By Enye  
  
Chapter 4- dedicated to Helen, my little Welsh muse.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shivering James struggled to break through to consciousness. He felt oddly calm considering that he had no idea what had happened or where he was, yet he could hear a soft mummer of voices in the background. Undistinguishable yet comforting.  
  
Attempting to move, he discovered he was held down, relieved that the weights securing him where solid objects rather that magic, he tried to move again. Again he failed and this time James let out a small groan of frustration.  
  
At least he could do that, he couldn't move but he could make a sound, James felt vaguely aware that he couldn't even do that before. Deciding that the next step was discovering his location, he tried to force his eyes open. He groaned again, 'not exactly the reaction I wanted,' he thought blandly. Concentrating with all his strength his eyes fluttered open.  
  
After adjusting to the brightness, he blinked attempting to focus. He could see two outlines of people although without his glasses he couldn't tell who they.before he finished the thought the person furthest from his leant over him, pressing familiar glasses gently onto his face.  
  
Allowing his eyes to focus he gazed up at first Albus Dumbledore, his mentor and apparently his saviour, who was smiling down at him, a familiar twinkle in his crystalline blue eyes. James took a moment to merely study him. He knew that it had been less than three days ago that they last spoke yet at the same time.  
  
Slowly he tilted his head to get a good look at the second man. The man at first glance appeared quite old but under closer scrutiny James realised he was actually young but his hair was almost entirely silver grey in colour, although a few traces of honey brown were still present. His gaze swept across the wizards face, it seemed familiar some how. It wasn't until they made eye contact that it hit James.  
  
Familiar amber eyes stared back, almost overflowing with tears. Amber eyes.  
  
.Remus.  
  
How? James suddenly felt sick to his stomach, this couldn't be right. What had happened? How had he aged so rapidly? His face was so gaunt and tired that James couldn't imagine what his friend had gone through.  
  
But he couldn't remember, desperately he cast his mind back; a few images came to him. Harry.Lily.Voldemort.why couldn't he remember?  
  
Remus watched James, stunned into inaction as the reality of his continued life crashed down on him. Now seeing his friend's distress he moved even closer and whispered softly, "James?"  
  
Startled by the soft noise, James stared back at Remus; he had to be sure this was really his friend and not some trick. Forcing his dry cracked lips open, he managed to force out, "Moony?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Remus sighed in relief when his friend recognised him, out of the corner of his eye he saw Dumbledore relax slightly as well. Taking a deep breath he nodded. "Yes, Prongs, it's me." His gaze shifted to the headmaster; unsure of what to say or how much information his friend could cope with right now.  
  
James swallowed convulsively and tried to speak once more. "Wha' 'ppen'-d?"  
  
Remus remained silent, allowing Dumbledore to explain. "James, you are currently in Hogwarts hospital wing. You are recovering from a stasis spell."  
  
James Potter shook his head in obvious confusion, them slurred out "Wha'?"  
  
Tentatively Remus entered into the conversation, "James, do you remember Halloween?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Now Harry, the question is; 'will your Daddies behave while I put you to bed?'" James snorted loudly into his butterbeer at his husband's indignant expression.  
  
"Honestly Lily!" Sirius complained loudly whilst failing miserably to keep the grin off his face, turning to the red head who was in the processes of removing a giggling Harry from his highchair. "What do you take us for? And such a crude thing to say in front of such a young and impressionable mind!"  
  
Giving trying to hide his amusement, James burst out laughing, which in turn caused Harry to squeal in delight.  
  
Ok, so they'd had a bit to drink, scratch that, they'd had a lot to drink, but hey, James rationalised, its Halloween and when in hiding you cant exactly throw or attend any parties, can you? Which left alcohol as a source of both amusement and celebration.  
  
Lily snorted and rolled her eyes at James' hysterics. "I know you two- oh, don't give me that look Si, you'll be making out on the kitchen table before the doors even closed!"  
  
James opened his mouth to respond but his husband beat him to it, "We'll start now if you like?" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively and Lily started to laugh.  
  
"Hmm, perhaps another night, I'm off to bed, goodnight boys.Harry, say goodnight." The baby in question gurgled and began to pull on Lily's hair.  
  
Chuckling both men stood and bid the pair a good night and a happy Halloween, James couldn't help but smile as Sirius kissed Harry on the top of his head and whispered 'goodnight Pronglet.'  
  
After the kitchen door was firmly shut behind the two, James turned grinning to the other man. "See, we have restraint, the door is shut and we haven't made a move at the table.yet."  
  
Grinning Sirius moved across the short distance between them and wrapped his arms around James. After kissing him firmly on the lips, they remained foreheads pressed together. "Have I told you how much I love you, recently, Siri?"  
  
Smiling, Sirius pressed his lips against James' and murmured, "Love you too, Prongs."  
  
"Shall we move this upstairs?"  
  
Frowning, Sirius pulled away. "I can't, not yet anyway. I have to go check ion Peter."  
  
James nodded and grinned mischievously, pulling Sirius back to him; he held him flush against his body and kissed him as if his very life depended on it. Pulling away when the need for oxygen became to great, he whispered softly, "Of course you do."  
  
Sirius shivered in response to James' roaming hands, then planting his own hands on his husband's chest, forced him backwards. "We promised him. Promised Peter that we'd check up on him every day."  
  
James sighed and leant his head back on the kitchen cupboard behind him. "I know, I just wish that we didn't have to hide like this, that we could live normal lives."  
  
"Where's the fun in normal?" Sirius replied instantly, and began kissing along his husbands exposed throat. "I'm perfectly happy in living an abnormal life as long ass I have you and Harry I don't care."  
  
James nodded and smiled, "Padfoot.I thought you were leaving?" "I am" was his reply, muffled by the skin at the base of James' neck, which he was currently kissing. "Just reminding you what you have to look forward to in about an hour."  
  
Groaning in frustration James thumped his head back on the cabinet door.  
  
Sirius grabbed his jacket, pressed a quick kiss to his husband's mouth and ran out the kitchen door. Calling 'love you' as he went.  
  
James remained in the kitchen for a while, beginning to tidy up the vast amount of empty bottles and listening to the dull roar of the motorbike as it took off. After a quarter of an hour the kitchen seemed tidy enough that Lily would not throttle him in the morning. He decided on a quick shower before Sirius returned.  
  
Walking out into the now darkened hallway, James collided directly into Lily.  
  
"Lily, what are you."  
  
"Shh, I thought I heard something out side."  
  
James' eyes widened and he instinctively reached for his wand. A soft noise made them both jump and a feeling of cold terror swept over him. It was him, he could feel it.  
  
"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"  
  
The door blasted open as Lily reached the top of the stairs. Spinning around to face the most feared wizard in Britain, James came face to face with a pair of sinister glowing red cat like eyes.  
  
Raising his wand with lightening fast reflexes panic flared through James. Were Lily and Harry safe? What had happened to Peter? He couldn't of betrayed them- was he dead? Tortured to insanity? And Sirius- had they been waiting for him at the hide out? Oh God, Sirius.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
James slowly became aware of both Albus Dumbledore and Remus gazing down at him with concerned expressions.  
  
Shacking madly and on the verge of a panic attack, he struggled to talk.  
  
Remus shifted closer, "It's all right Prongs. It's over now," he soothed, whilst taking a quick glance at his former professor. Eyes silently questioning how they should explain the last fifteen years to the already distraught man.  
  
Taking deep breaths James forced out one cracked word; "Harr.y?"  
  
"Harry is fine James. He escaped the incident unscathed." It was a lie, Remus knew it the moment Dumbledore opened his mouth but at the same time he found himself nodding in agreement. James couldn't deal with the truth now; all they had to do was wait till he was a little better. Stronger, less disorientated.  
  
Relief swept through James and he attempted to nod, showing his understanding. Falling, he moved onto the next question. "Lily?"  
  
James didn't fail to notice the way both men's postures stiffened slightly, or how Remus suddenly refused to meet his gaze. Nor did he miss the look of relief that passed across Remus' face when Dumbledore said; "Remus, please fetch Poppy. She will not be pleased to discover that her patient woke up without he knowledge."  
  
Remus glanced up at James; still refusing to meet his eyes, then turned and all but ran to the mediwitches' small office at the far end of the wing.  
  
Albus turned back to James, hoping to placate him with a conversation about the mediwitches mother hen antics. The look on the young mans face told him immediately that it would not work.  
  
"Dead"  
  
Closing his eyes, Albus nodded, "She died bravely, she sacrificed he r own life so that Harry could live."  
  
James opened his mouth to ask what he meant when an angry looking madam Pomphrey bustled in followed by Remus.  
  
After eying the headmaster coldly and muttering under her breath about patients needs and the purposes of hospitals, she turned to James and launched into her triad. "How do you feel? Weak? Still cold? It's to be expected" She turned sharply on the other two occupants of the room. "If you two insist on spending all your time in here then you must inform me immediately of any change in the patients condition."  
  
Albus nodded and began to move away from the bed. "Of course Poppy. If you will excuse us James, I must send Remus on an important errand."  
  
The headmaster walked silently fro the hospital wing and waited a few moments for the younger wizard to follow him. Reluctantly, Remus dragged himself out of the room and pulled the wooden door closed.  
  
"Albus I would like to remain-"  
  
Albus silenced him with a gesture of his hand, "I know Remus, you wish to stay by his side. But someone must fetch Harry from his relatives and as the way things stand now between him and I, I feel it would be better accepted if I was not involved."  
  
Remus nodded and watched as the headmaster returned back into the hospital wing, catching a brief glimpse of the mediwitch still fawning over a now sleeping James, before the door clicked shut. Sighing, Remus headed to wards the main doors; he would apparate from Hogsmede, and pick Harry up immediately.  
  
Walking alone, his thoughts were left to wonder what exactly Harry's reaction would be to his Fathers return.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN. Another chapter done and dusted. Not exactly a cliffhanger but never mind. Anyway, next chapter=Harry! YAY!  
  
I'm interested to know what people think of this chapter as some parts of this made me cringe.don't know why though. Am I to cliché? Or is this a response to writing my first slash scene? I think its probably at little to sappy, like at the end of the flash back, James is facing Death thinking about everything but death.you'd blatantly be thinking, 'Oh shit I'm gonna die.' any who.  
  
Can anyone please tell me how to use italics in a fic if I upload from Microsoft word? I've tried before and it never works.grrr. If I don't work it out there are going to be a lot of big garish FLASHBACK's and END FLASHBACK's around the place.  
  
Response to reviews:  
  
SP-in-Sirius-Denial.  
  
Am I moving to slowly? Chapters will be longer from here so hopefully it'll be more satisfying, Harry's in the next chapter and the plot is starting to pic up some speed (I hope) as for tears, and you'll have to wait a little bit. James is going to stay in the dark for now. Thank you for the review.  
  
Lenja  
  
Thank you. The address for the SXJ website is: http:// groups . yahoo. com /group /Sirius X James (Remove the spaces). Feel free to join, it's really good there, there is a lot of fiction, some fanart, links, our own site and lots of funky polls to vote in. (Walking advertisement over here)!  
  
FroBoy and Kittygirl220  
  
Thank you.  
  
Squall Morpheus Leonhart  
  
Thank you, I thought I was being a little harsh with the flame response; honestly I was trying to be light hearted. More coming soon, I promise.  
  
Please review!!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


End file.
